


I Thought We Were Friends

by BiAndHellaFLy (Spockolicious)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ADHD, Activism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Low Key BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockolicious/pseuds/BiAndHellaFLy
Summary: Alex gets arrested at a protest and Burr is the only one who can rescue him. Friendships aren't always wanted.





	1. Protests Gone Wrong

When Laurens had told Alex there was going to be a protest at the police charity ball, he was all for it. They had had problems in the past with their local police force and the treatment of the non-white citizens of their town. Mostly with unwarranted arrests and the recent unjust conviction of a boy Laurens had gone to school with. 

Alex had just gotten out of the shower when Laurens had walked through the door of their shared dorm room. John was wearing a “Black Lives Matter” t-shirt and cargo shorts. Alex barely acknowledged him as he pulled on his jeans and a tank-top he had gotten from his ex-girlfriend, Eliza, for Christmas almost 2 years ago. She was a feminist; they had met at a counter-protest at their local planned parenthood. A bunch of republicans showed up to shout at women who were attempting to get health services. A couple of hours in Alex had arrived with a local women’s rights group to protect the girls. 

Alex and John drove to the hotel where the ball was being held. The building was white stone and at least 5 stories tall. They were in the better part of downtown. There was already a crowd when they arrived, though it was still only 9:30pm: the page online read 10pm   
They had grabbed signs from a girl who seemed to be the organizer. John’s sign read something about how racism didn’t end in the 1960s. Alex chose one that matched John’s t-shirt. They wove their way through the crowd, so that they could stand near the front of the group.

Almost an hour into the peaceful protest the manager of the hotel came out and asked for them to leave. They responded with the fact that they were on a public sidewalk and had every right to be there. They were not disturbing the peace and were being perfectly quiet. 

As the ball ended, and the attendees began to leave, people started shouting at the police, which Alex knew was unwise, but did not see it as reason enough to leave. Someone in the crowd, then shoved a police officer and all hell broke loose. 

Cops began rushing into the crowd, many in uniform, and began arresting people left and right. Before, he knew it, Alex was being handcuffed and pressed into the back seat of a police car. He felt the handcuffs tight around his wrists and his hands pressed into the cold plastic of the back seat of the police car. 

Alex was one of the first to arrive, so he was booked fairly quickly, considering he had been in this position before. Alex had been to more than his fair share of protests. John had gotten into activism their senior year of high school, so as his best friend, Alex decided it was his job to go with him whenever he could. 

As the night went on, at least 40 more people were brought in to the jail. It was almost 3 hours before Alex got to make his phone call. 

Alex decided that the only person he would be able to call was Aaron Burr. They haven’t talked much since their project in American History earlier in the year. Alex had been busy writing papers and making sure he not only graduated, but also got to keep all of his scholarships and grants for the next year. 

Alex dialed the number he had memorized: he memorized almost everything without trying. He left a voicemail on Burr’s phone. He called again, and again, until the officer told him to just give up and leave in the morning when they would release him and John together.


	2. Salvation

Aaron Burr woke to the sound of his phone ringing wildly on his bedside table. He rolled over with a groan and squinted at the screen as it lit up with notifications. There were 3 calls from an unknown number and 3 voicemails to match. The man sat up in bed and glanced around his single dorm. Everything was pitch black and there was no glimpse of light through the window; his phone read 3:30am in bright white text on the corner of the screen.  
He sighed and leaned against the wall that touched the head of the bed. He pressed the button to play the voicemails and, surprisingly, heard the voice of Alexander Hamilton, his partner on a history project they had first semester. 

“Hey, I know it’s kinda late but I got arrested at a protest and I need you to bail me out. I’m at the police station like a block from the McDonalds by the Dollar Store across town”. Alexander’s voice didn’t sound too distressed by the fact he had been arrested. 

Burr wondered why Alex had chosen to call him, of all people. He was sure the man had friends; that had been all that he talked about during their group project, when he wasn’t ranting off random facts. At first, Burr had been concerned that he was going to have to do the whole project alone, but 2 days before the deadline, Alex had marched up to him in the library with a packet of paper in one hand and a flashdrive in the other, looking like he hadn’t slept but not seeming bothered by the fact. He silently handed him the objects and walked away, not giving Burr the chance to ask how the other man had known where to find him. Burr opened the packet to the first page and realized it was their completed paper: 12point font, double spaced, 15 pages. Later, he had plugged in the flash drive and found on it a powerpoint for their project and a speech outline with cues for slide changes and who was saying what. They had gotten and A on the project, but hadn’t really spoken since. 

Burr listened to the other 2 voicemails on his phone before putting his shoes on, grabbing his keys and walking out the door to go see what was going on. On the way to the police station, he had wondered what could Alex have possibly done to get himself arrested. He would admit that he didn’t know the other man very well, but he seemed too nice to do something harmful. He was hyperactive and excitable, a little annoying at times, but not a criminal. 

He quickly pulled into the parking lot of the police station, careful to park neatly inside of the lines. Before he got out of the car, Burr scrubbed a hand over his tired face, realizing he had a class in almost 4 hours. He sighed as he exited the car, not bothering to lock the doors, he knew he wouldn’t be in there too long and assumed nobody would be dumb enough to try and steal a car from a police station parking lot. 

Burr slowly made his way through the parking lot and approached the glass doors. As the doors opened, he was greeted with a blast of cold air, greatly contrasting the feel of the spring air outside. He walked directly to the front desk and spoke with the woman sitting there. 

She was wearing a police uniform, her dark hair pulled back into a braid. She smiled at him kindly, “how can I help you?”

“Uhm, yeah… I got a call from a friend that I needed to pick him up?” he said awkwardly. He didn’t know what else to call Hamilton other than a friend. ‘Acquaintance’ ‘friendly strangers’ ‘we worked on a project together once and now I’m paying his bail’? No, ‘friend’ was easier. 

“Name?” the woman asked, turning to look at the computer monitor on the desk, hands ready on the keyboard.

“Hamilton, Alexander.” He said, flatly. He tried to blink back the tiredness in his eyes while the woman searched the system.   
She nodded her head after a moment and pressed a button on the walkie-talkie clipped to her shoulder. “Release Hamilton, his friend just bailed him out.” A static-y voice came through the other end, confirming the order. 

Burr thanked her and went to stand across the room. A few minutes later, Hamiton came bouncing out from the back, belongings in hand, and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tank-top that read ‘pro-choice, pro-feminism, pro-cats’. As he ran forward to meet Burr across the room, the bun atop his head bounced, freeing hairs here and there. 

Before Burr could brace himself, Alex wrapped him into a hug. Alex’s chin barely reached Aaron’s shoulder as they collided. After a few moments, and no sign of the shorter man letting go, Aaron patted him on the back and attempted to step away, thankfully, an action Alex had allowed. Alex had thanked him at least 10 times before they even left the building. 

Burr lead them back to the car and waited for Alex to buckle into the passenger seat before fastening his own seatbelt. He sat back in his seat and looked at Hamilton, who had taken down his hair in order to put it back up into a neat bun. 

“So are you going to tell me why you had me come get you from jail at 4am on a Sunday night?” Burr asked him, once his hair was secured tightly atop his head with a pink hair-tie. 

“I got arrested at a protest.” He said simply, as if that was a common occurrence for someone on a school night. 

“Don’t you have any friends who could have come get you?” Burr didn’t consider the fact that maybe Hamilton had seen them as friends.

“Laurens was arrested with me, but Mulligan and Lafayette both took an extra week off for spring break.” He explained as he tapped his fingers on his leg anxiously.   
Burr nodded his head at the answer as he turned the key in the ignition. The rest of the ride to campus was in silence. Alex leaned his forehead against the window as he watched the buildings pass by. 

Before long, they pulled into the campus parking lot, closest to the dorms. It was dark except for the sun trying to peak over the mountain line. Aaron looked at his phone, the time read 4:15 am. If he could get back to his dorm quickly, he could still get almost 3 more hours of sleep. 

“Thanks again.” Alex said shyly as he got out of the car and trekked toward his own dorm, his whole demeanor changed from that at the police station. 

Aaron watched him leave, before heading for his own dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading! This is my first ever Hamilton fic, so criticism is welcome.


End file.
